


Perfeito

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: Junmyeon sempre esteve acima do peso, e para tentar emagrecer promete não comer mais doces, mas Sehun encontra um jeitinho de burlar essa promessa e mostrar a ele que ele era perfeito do jeitinho que era.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Perfeito

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem 😊

Junmyeon estava acima do peso.

Não era algo recente essa luta contra a balança, começou lá na infância quando seus pais, atarefados demais e mais relapsos ainda, o enchiam de industrializados e outras porcarias.  
Piorou durante a escola, pois o bullyng recebido só o fazia se sentir pior e consequentemente descontava na comida.  
Mas uma coisa boa aconteceu apesar disso. Oh Sehun, um estudante novato que não se intimidou pelos colegas, se recusando a participar daquilo e decidindo defender Junmyeon.  
Para o Kim, ele era uma espécie de anjo, com olhos fofos e bochechas redondas.  
Com o incentivo de Sehun, passou a se exercitar, saiam juntos para brincar de bola e vários outros jogos que ajudavam o Kim a manter o corpo ativo, também o convidava para fazer as refeições em sua casa, onde a senhora Oh e sua irmã mais velha sempre o recebiam de braços abertos, muitas vezes se indignando com a negligencia de seus pais por não deixar uma refeição preparada para ele.  
Graças a todo esse apoio da família Oh, Junmyeon conseguiu perder bastante peso, mas nunca se livrou das gordurinhas completamente, e se por um lado se inspirava em Sehun, que nunca lhe acusou ou inferiorizou, também se magoava ao ver que o rapaz conseguia manter uma boa, mais do que boa, forma quase sem esforço.  
Para piorar a situação do jovem Kim, ele se interessou pela gastronomia, mais especificamente a confeitaria, na hora de escolher seu curso para a faculdade, e se já era difícil manter a forma quando restringia a sua alimentação a apenas coisas saudáveis, ficava impossível quando frequentemente tinha de provar suas criações.  
Foi pensando nisso que recrutou Sehun como seu provador oficial, uma posição não remunerada que Sehun exercia de bom grado para seu hyung, já que se animava em ajudá– lo e comer uns docinhos, ainda que achasse um exagero a forma como ele se cobrava e se restringia.  
– Não é como se você fosse comer um bolo inteiro, hyung, devia se permitir uma folga pelo trabalho. – Ele tentava argumentar, abraçando Junmyeon, que parecia ter estagnado em termos de altura em comparação a Sehun, que aos vinte anos parecia acordar com um centímetro a mais todos os dias.  
– Não posso me dar ao luxo, Sehun, você sabe que eu não consigo me controlar. – Ele lamentou se derretendo nos braços do mais novo, apesar de não oficial, era claro para qualquer um que visse que ambos haviam embarcado em um relacionamento que nem ao menos sabiam quando havia começado, só perceberam quando após passaram na mesma faculdade, em cursos diferentes, decidiram alugar um apartamento e ao invés de escolher um menor, mas com dois quartos, optaram por aquele com uma boa localização, uma grande cozinha para Junmyeon poder treinar e apenas um quarto.  
Não foi preciso nem mesmo discutir para ambos decidirem compartilhar a cama.  
– Seria tão ruim assim? – Perguntou beijando o pescoço branquinho dele, as mãos acariciando com cuidado a cintura, Junmyeon era bastante sensível quanto aquela área, se sentia bastante desconfortável por não se achar bonito ou magro o suficiente para Sehun. – Eu amo as suas curvas, hyung, eu amo você inteirinho. – Sussurrou derretendo Junmyeon que nem manteiga no sol quente.  
– Eu não posso. – Insistiu segurando a cintura magra do mais alto, os lábios se abrindo para suspirar a cada beijo recebido. – Prometi que por um ano não comeria nada do que cozinhasse, e se conseguisse eu poderia me dar ao luxo de relaxar mais um pouco com a alimentação.  
– Uma promessa boba. – Sehun zombou com um sorriso, deixando uma pequena marquinha de chupão no ombro, sob o protesto, não tão relutante, de Junmyeon.  
– Seja como for, eu não posso quebrar ela. – Suspirou fechando os olhos e deixando Sehun lhe puxar pelas coxas e carregar até o quarto, o quarto de ambos, a cama deles, onde lhe tentou provar pela milésima vez como amava o corpo perfeito do quase namorado.  
E enquanto tinha Oh Sehun, o homem mais lindo que virá em toda a sua vida, amando seu corpo com os lábios e a ponta dos dedos, lhe acariciando com tanta paixão, tanta devoção, Junmyeon acreditava que era lindo, chegava ao êxtase crendo nas palavras que Sehun sussurrava ao pé de seu ouvido o elogiando de todas as formas possíveis.  
Mas inevitavelmente a manhã seguinte chegava, e Junmyeon mais uma vez subia na balança para derramar algumas lágrimas de frustração por não alcançar o peso desejado, por não conseguir perder aquelas malditas gordurinhas que se acumulavam em sua cintura e coxas, até mesmo na bunda.  
Sehun se ressentia que Junmyeon não pudesse se enxergar como ele o via, que não acreditasse nas palavras tão honestas que sempre lhe dizia, mas respeitava que era uma barreira feita pela sua criação solitária onde nem mesmo seus pais lhe dedicavam atenção. Sehun entendia que a dificuldade dele de aceitar afeto e carinho era algo que vinha de berço, e respeitava os limites dele, mas sempre se esforçava para que ele soubesse o quanto o considerava incrível.  
Ainda pensando na promessa do namorado, Sehun teve a ideia de como burlar ela, já que via a frustração dele quando lhe pedia para provar algo e reagia com aprovação e elogios, nunca ele mesmo provando.  
Decidiu então que ele mesmo prepararia algo para o Kim, mesmo que fosse péssimo na cozinha e as únicas coisas que conseguisse preparar saíssem ou queimadas ou sem gosto, as vezes ambos.  
Mas se esforçou, vendo tutorias na internet, pesquisando nos livros de receitas do mais velho, observando enquanto ele cozinhava e treinando quando estava sozinho em casa.  
Foram preciso cinco tentativas, seu número da sorte, antes que conseguisse preparar um cupcake decente, não somente gostoso, mas também bonito, com sua massa de chocolate bem escura e fofinha, seu recheio de geleia de amora, a favorita de Junmyeon, decorado com chantilly da cor verde com confeitos em formato de estrelas douradas e açúcar peneirado por cima para simular a neve.  
Sorriu orgulhoso quando enfim conseguiu fazer o topo no formado de uma árvore, imaginando o quanto Junmyeon ficaria orgulhoso quando visse, mesmo que a cozinha estivesse uma bagunça com chantilly verde para tudo quanto é lado.  
– Hunnie, cheguei. – Ouviu o som da porta e das chaves sendo jogadas contra o aparador.  
– Estou aqui na cozinha. – Gritou em resposta, pegando um pano para tirar a maior parte da sujeira para que o mais velho não surtasse.  
– Estou exausto, os turnos na cafeteria tem sido cada vez mais puxados já que nessa época a galera faz encomendas a rodo. – Ele reclamou ao entrar na cozinha, reparando depois de alguns segundos a bagunça que o Oh fez. – Se...Hun?  
– Não brigue, essa bagunça tem um proposito e foi por um bom motivo. – O Oh sorriu dando um passo para o lado mostrando o perfeito cupcake em cima da bandeja.  
– Você quem fez? – Ficou realmente espantado, duas semanas antes Sehun estava comendo apenas arroz e salada já que não conseguiu ligar o fogão para fritar as carnes.  
– Sim. – Ficou orgulhoso de si mesmo por surpreender seu hyung. – E já que fui eu quem fez e não você, esse você não tem desculpas para não comer. – Sorriu amplamente, vendo Junmyeon olhar em sua direção, os olhos marejando enquanto ele exibia um pequeno sorriso.  
– Isso é trapaça. – Murmurou escondendo o rosto com as mãos, profundamente tocado por aquele enorme gesto de Sehun. – Não posso ficar comendo tudo só porque não foi preparado por mim. – Fungou limpando os olhos.  
– E nem eu posso fazer isso o tempo todo, hyung, foi muito difícil, acho que vai levar um ano antes que eu tenha coragem para fazer isso de novo. – Falou exagerado, dando os dois últimos passos para poder tocar Junmyeon, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos antes de selar as bochechas, nariz e por fim os lábios. – Também não posso te ver se punindo dessa forma hyung, coma só esse, eu fiz com muito carinho só para você. – Pediu vendo o mais velho assentir e pegar o bolinho, comendo sob o olhar expectante do mais novo.  
Podia ser pelos meses que não comia nada remotamente doce, mas aquela era a melhor sobremesa que já provou na vida, a massa molhadinha pela geleia e a cobertura firme e suavemente adocicada, sem causar enjoo.  
– Está perfeito. – Suspirou entre mordidas, um sorriso nos olhos correspondido pelo mais alto, que não se conteve ao roubar um beijo, experimentando indiretamente o doce dos lábios do amado.  
– Assim como você. – Riu de prazer ao ver as bochechas do mais baixo queimarem, envergonhado com o elogio sincero.  
– Eu te amo. – Era difícil Junmyeon dizer aquelas palavras, a mesma barreira que o impedia de aceitar carinho também dificultava que desse, mas por Sehun ele sempre se esforçava, mesmo que na maioria das vezes por gestos, como fazer sua comida favorita, assistir os filmes que ele gostava, ou só sentar ao lado dele, dispensando caricias, por isso era tão precioso quando ele dizia aquelas palavrinhas, sempre de bochechas coradas e olhando no fundo de seus olhos, pois maior que a vergonha, era o amor que queria demonstrar.  
– Eu também te amo, te amo inteirinho. – Respondeu selando mais uma vez os lábios do mais velho.  
Junmyeon ainda tinha um problema com seu peso, ainda se controlava para não exagerar na comida e se restringia de comer algumas coisas, mas sempre poderia contar com Sehun quando precisava dar uma escapadinha na dieta.


End file.
